


My Last Intuition

by ChibbyPanda



Series: Emoji [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Death, Gen, Introspective POV, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibbyPanda/pseuds/ChibbyPanda
Summary: As Sayaka experiences her final moments, her life flashes before her eyes.





	My Last Intuition

Cold. That's what I'm feeling. I lay on the glossy pavement of the shower room as I smell my own blood and tears. My right wrist broken. The knife sticking out of me like a pincushion.

This is it. This is the end of me.

They say that when someone's close to death...her life flashes before her eyes. I now know it's true.

Because I am experiencing it right now.

How did my life come to this? I remembered that everything seemed brighter. I remembered the hopes and dreams I had. I remembered... Makoto Naegi.

I met him back then at middle school. He was a really nice guy and would always encourage me whenever I felt down. Despite how famous I was as an Idol, he never treated me differently. He treated me as a normal teenage girl and I appreciated that. We were the best of friends. We were there for each other. It's been like this for years. By the time we left middle school, we promised each other that no matter what happens, we will be friends forever.

But I broke that promise.

It started at Hope's Peak Academy. I was scouted as a Super High School Level Idol. With such an amazing opportunity, I couldn't let it slip so I accepted. I met Makoto again, yet it was at the worst of times.

A bear named Monokuma trapped me and the other fourteen students inside the Academy. The only way to get out...was to kill someone and get away with it.

I was terrified. I didn't know what to do. Through that rough time, Makoto was there for me. He always comforted me with a smile. He's a really optimistic guy. His presence was enough to keep myself together. I listened to his words. I believed that there was no way we would commit murder. 

However, it didn't last long. One day, Monokuma showed us some videos. I watched mine. I remembered how horrified I was. My friends, my band mates appeared dead on the floor. It was a nightmare. I couldn't believe. There's just no way that it's true! How did all of this happen?

"Why did this idol group disband? You'll find out after you  _graduate_."

Those words rang in my head. No words of encouragement from Makoto can save me now. And at that moment, I realized something. In order to figure out what happened, I  _must_ graduate. I must  _kill_ someone and leave everyone here for  _dead_. Why should I care anyway? Aside from Makoto, they were just strangers so there's no reason to be afraid. I had a plan thought out and it centered around Makoto Naegi.

Like I said before, he's a really nice guy. However, he's too nice to the point to being naive and gullible. Because we're friends, he trusted me completely so I used that for my advantage.

It's quite simple actually. I just told him that someone was lurking in my room. I planted the seed in his mind that it's a good idea to switch rooms. Then, I told him to keep it a secret. The plan would be ruined if everyone else known, after all. After that, I switched the name plates without Makoto realizing it. For the finishing touches, I took a kitchen knife and sent a note to the only person that popped into mind─Leon Kuwata. 

The plan was this. I would kill Leon in Makoto's room. Then I would switch the name plates back and frame Makoto for committing murder. After all, the evidence will point to him and no one would suspect someone like me. Besides, I don't think Makoto would dare point his finger at me. He would too kindhearted to even tell the room switch just to keep me alive. I admit that I felt bad for this, but I had no choice. I needed answers and only graduating can do that.

How wrong I was. Just when I commenced the plan, I panicked and Leon ended up attacking me in self-defense. I broke my wrist and ran desperately to the shower room. I was so scared. I kept praying that he wouldn't be able to open the door. But in the end it's all in vain. He stabbed me with the very weapon I was supposed to use to kill him. 

And now here I am, laying on my own blood. Looking back at it now, I guess I deserve it. I abused Makoto's friendship and planned to frame him for a crime I committed. How pathetic I am. I don't deserve to be his friend. He's so kind and innocent. I bet he would never do what I attempted to do even if we switched places. I was so selfish. And now...Makoto will suffer because of me.

Suddenly, I feel a spark. No. I can't die like this. I can't let it end like this. I need to do something. I notice my blood and thought of an idea. With all the strength I have left, I use my own blood to write a message. A death message. I hope that maybe...when Makoto finds me...he would at least have something to use to clear his name. I feel...that he will be suspected for this...that he would have to defend for himself. At least...I could give him something important. After all I've done.

I finally finished my message. What a relief. My body slumped on the wall, hiding the message from Leon. Everything starts to blur. Not just from dying, I feel tears falling. 

"I am so sorry Makoto...I know I don't deserve this but..."

I close my eyes

"...please forgive me."

 


End file.
